sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Julie Ann Taylor/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416230204
Cast ◾Shia LaBeouf as Reginald "Reg" Milton ◾Andrea Riseborough as Catherine Graham ◾Ryan Kelley as Timothy "Tim" Yarnley ◾Molly Ringwald as Jessica Graham ◾Katie Cassidy as Valerie Thomas ◾Armie Hammer as Julian "Julesy" Beencroft ◾Monica Raymund as Amanda Paulette ◾Kat Dennings as Colbane "Colby" Reef ◾Brandon T. Jackson as Everett "Ever" Batting ◾Peyton List as Janice Harvey-Fredricks ◾Jason Schwartzman as Roger "Rover" Milton ◾Chris Pine as Varsity Captain Torrent Llewis ◾Ryan Gosling as Varsity Jock Tony Lombardi ◾Charlie Hunnam as Varsity Jock Big Brad Walker ◾Gustaf Skarsgård as French Varsity Jock Phillipe Simmone ◾Zachary Levi as Varsity Jock Jonah Campbell ◾Melissa Rauch as Cheerleader Jane Goldstein ◾Michelle Williams as Cheerleader Lola Duncan ◾Roxanne McKee as Cheerleader Avril Cooper ◾Olivia Munn as Cheerleader Noble Peverell ◾Romany Malco as Emmerson Paulette ◾Tisha Campbell Martin as Lauren Paulette ◾Grant Bowler as Greg Milton ◾Ashley Judd as Samantha Milton ◾Jim Caviezel as Tobias Yarnley ◾Joey Lauren Adams as Athena Reef ◾Naomi Watts as Timone Reef ◾Billy Crudup as Jonathen Beencroft ◾Moira Kelly as Cassandra Beencroft ◾Timothy Olyphant as Mr. Fredricks ◾Lucy Lawless as Allison Fredricks ◾Gillian Anderson as Miss Pettis ◾Terry Crews as P.E Teacher Mr. Phelps ◾Anna Gunn as Principal Lara Olsen ◾Kevin Hart as Class Clown ◾Ben Foster as Scorned Nerd 1 ◾Steve Sirkis as Scorned Nerd 2 ◾Ben Savage as Scorned Nerd 3 ◾Matthew Lawrence as The Stoner ◾Oscar Isaac as the Italian ◾Shaun Evans as the Spy Guy ◾Max Greenfield as the Flirt ◾Kate Micucci as Ming ◾Tanit Phoenix as Ling ◾Sam Riley as Marching Band Leader Thomas Soundtrack 1.Cry For You- September 2.Love Is Gone- David Guetta featuring Chris Willis 3.Low- Flo Rida featuring T-Pain 4.What I Want- Bob Sinclair featuring Fireball 5.Lovestoned- Justin Timberlake 6.Smile- Lily Allen 7.Don't Stop The Music- Rihanna 8.Teenagers- My Chemical Romance 9.Clumsy- Fergie 10.Wind It Up- Gwen Stefani 11.LDN- Lily Allen 12.The Way I Are- Timbaland featuring Keri Hilson 13.Bubbly- Colbie Caillat 14.Shut Up And Drive- Rihanna 15.No One- Alicia Keyes 16.All Good Things(Come To An End)- Nelly Furtado 17.Glamorous- Fergie featuring Ludacris 18.Say It Right- Nelly Furtado 19.Jump In My Car- Ted Mulry Gang Edit AnimeEdit ◾ Ai Yori Aoshi~Enishi~ - Natsuki Komiya ◾ Aldnoah.Zero - Darzana Magbaredge ◾ Argento Soma - Amian, Joan ◾ Battle Athletes Victory - Pootashko ◾ Blade of the Immortal - Otatsu, Haya, Kagehisa Anotsu (Young) ◾ BlazBlue Alter Memory - Kokonoe, Tsubaki Yayoi ◾ Bleach - Lirin, Rin Tsubokura, Haineko (spirit), Nozomi Kujō, Jackie Tristan ◾ Blood Lad - Officer Beros, Wolf (Young) ◾ Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan - Minami ◾ Blue Exorcist - Exorcist B (Ep. 10), Female Student (Ep. 3), Kashino (Ep. 6), Teacher (Ep. 13) ◾ Burn Up Scramble - Rio Kinezono ◾ Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Stephanie ◾ Code Geass - Milly Ashford ◾ El Hazard - Ifurita, Kalia ◾ Fate/stay night - Taiga Fujimura, Mordred (Ep. 21) ◾ Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works - Taiga Fujimura ◾ Fafner in the Azure - Sakura Kaname ◾ Figure 17 - Asuka Karasawa, Narrator ◾ Gad Guard - Takumi Kisaragi ◾ Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Heloise, Additional Voices ◾ Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet - Bellows ◾ Gate Keepers - Reiko Asagiri ◾ Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Ran, Additional Voices ◾ Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Atl ◾ Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles - Mikan Kurenai, Kasumi ◾ Gungrave - Biscoe's Wife, Randy's Wife ◾ Gun Frontier - Katrina, Ayame ◾ Gurren Lagann- Boota ◾ Hand Maid May - Additional Voices ◾ Hare+Guu - Hiroko Yamada ◾ Heat Guy J - Phia, Clair Leonelli (Young), Teto ◾ Here is Greenwood - Shun Kisaragi ◾ Honey and Clover - Ayumi Yamada ◾ Hunter × Hunter 2011 series – Khara ◾ Hyper Doll - Mica Minazuki ◾ Immortal Grand Prix - P.A. Announcer ◾ JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders - Holly Kujo ◾ Kannazuki no Miko - Makoto ◾ Karas - Hinaru ◾ Kurokami: the Animation - Akane Sano ◾ Last Exile - Sophia Forrester ◾ Le Portrait de Petit Cossette - Shoko Mataki ◾ Love Hina - Mutsumi Otohime ◾ Love Hina Again - Mutsumi Otohime ◾ Lucky ☆ Star - Yui Narumi ◾ Lunar Legend Tsukihime - Akiha Tohno ◾ Mahoromatic - Eimi Shiina ◾ Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic - Seishun Li, Laila (Ep. 6), Alibaba (Young) ◾ Mao-chan - Operator ◾ Marmalade Boy - Doris O'Connor ◾ Monster - Lotte Frank, Johan (Young) ◾ Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan series - Sasami, 12 Year Old Umewakamaru (Young Gyuki), Awashima (Season 2) ◾ Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety - Moe Katsuragi ◾ One-Punch Man - Split-Chinned Kid ◾ Overman King Gainer - Lioubov Smettana ◾ Paradise Kiss- Yukari "Caroline" Hayasaka ◾ Persona 4: The Animation - Ai Ebihara ◾ Planetes - Ai Tanabe ◾ Please Teacher! - Ichigo Morino, Kozue Kusanagi ◾ Please Twins! - Ichigo Morino ◾ Rozen Maiden - Souseiseki ◾ Rurouni Kenshin - Tsubaki, Misanagi ◾ S-CRY-ed - Chuka, Fani ◾ Sailor Moon - Haruna Sakurada, Viluy (Viz dub) ◾ Sailor Moon Crystal - Haruna Sakurada ◾ Saiyuki Reload - Gojyo (Young), Kanan, Rinlan, Wong ◾ Samurai Champloo - Shino ◾ Samurai Girl Real Bout High School - Shiroi Goto, Tomoe Kusunagi ◾ Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Kei Yuuki ◾ Scrapped Princess - Cz ◾ Stellvia - Ayaka Machida ◾ Sword Art Online II - Natsuki Aki, Skuld (Ep. 17) ◾ Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Boota ◾ Tenjho Tenge - Chiaki Kounoke ◾ Tiger & Bunny - Mari (Ep. 9), Additional Voices ◾ Trigun - Additional Voices ◾ The Twelve Kingdoms - Haku Sanshi, Kei Kei ◾ Vandread - Meia Gisborn ◾ Witch Hunter Robin - Eiko Yano, Mika Hanamura ◾ X: The Series - Hokuto Sumeragi and Tohru Magami ◾ Zegapain - Tomigai and Fosetta (Ai) ◾ Zetman - Youko Amagi MoviesEdit ◾ Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself ◾ Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Additional Voices ◾ Akira - Additional Voices (2001 Pioneer dub) ◾ Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers - Renton Thurston (Young) ◾ Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror - Haruka's Mother ◾ Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Monica Arno ◾ Patlabor: The Movie - Noa Izumi ◾ Patlabor 2: The Movie - Noa Izumi ◾ Puella Magi Madoka Magica Movie 3: Rebellion - Junko Kaname ◾ Sakura Wars: The Movie - Lachette Altair Video gamesEdit ◾.hack//Mutation - Rachel ◾.hack//Outbreak - Rachel ◾.hack//Quarantine - Rachel ◾Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel - Katene (uncredited) ◾Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk - Linca ◾Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky - Linca ◾Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea - Linca, Nady Elminus ◾BlazBlue series - Tsubaki Yayoi, Kokonoe, Izayoi ◾Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair - Ibuki Mioda (uncredited) ◾Eternal Sonata - Falsetto ◾Fire Emblem: Awakening - Cordelia, Severa ◾Fire Emblem Fates - Selena (Severa), Caeldori, Flora ◾Growlanser: Heritage of War - Vanette ◾Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time - Remus (uncredited) ◾Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 - 5pb./Lyrica ◾Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Rei Ryghts ◾Katamari Forever - Mutsuo Hoshino (uncredited) ◾Nier - Emil ◾Onechanbara Z2: Chaos - Anna, Anzu, Misha ◾Rumble Roses XX - Aisha, Sista A (uncredited) ◾Rune Factory Frontier - Rosetta (uncredited) ◾Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Ratchet Altair (uncredited) ◾Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Ai Ebihara (uncredited) ◾Soulcalibur V ◾Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Chisato Madison ◾Tales of Vesperia - Karol Capel (uncredited) ◾Tekken 6 - Narrator in Mokujin's ending (uncredited) ◾Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Michelle Chang (uncredited) ◾Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition - Michelle Chang (uncredited) ◾Time and Eternity - Makimona ◾Wild Arms 4 - Jude Maverick (uncredited) ◾Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Miyuki Itsumi (uncredited)